Home Alone
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG.Kogan/Jarlos. The guys are flying to New York to do a concert, but Logan has to stay behind since he isn't feeling well. What he thinks is a stomach bug turns into something he never expected, and Kendall gets a Big Time surprise when he comes home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! So um this has been bothering me for the past few days and I had to get it out. It was originally going to be a two-shot, but I changed my mind. Anyway, I remember someone left me a review to one of my older two-shots and they wanted a fic where Logan goes into labor and has to deliver on his own, so I decided to write one. So uh yeah here it is…**

It was a lazy afternoon, and Kendall and I had the apartment to ourselves. Mrs. Knight was at the park with Katie, and the two were spending the day with Tyler and his mom. James and Carlos wanted to be alone as well, so they went down to the pool. I didn't know how those lovebirds were going to get any alone time at the pool, but I decided not to question it.

Kendall and I didn't know how we were going to spend our afternoon, but I didn't care what we did as long as I was with Kendall. I always had fun when I was with Kendall, and I hated it when we were separated. Sometimes I liked being by myself, but having Kendall around always made me feel better.

We've been together for a while now, and so far its been amazing. I've always had feelings for my blond friend, and I finally had the courage to tell him how I felt. I had came clean to him a few weeks after Jo left, and I was surprised when Kendall returned the feelings. I wasn't expecting him to do that, but it made me happy to know that he felt the same way about me.

Everyone was happy that we got together, and it made our best friends realize that they had similar feelings for each other. Carlos and James got together a little after Kendall and I did, and again, everyone was happy. No one else knew about my relationship with Kendall except for a few close friends, but that's about it. We didn't dare tell Gustavo; he would just kill the whole band.

I was glad that we had the day off today, and that we were alone in the apartment. Kendall and I haven't had any alone time for a while now, and we were craving it. We would try to sneak in a few kisses or groping, but that never worked. At night we would pass out from the hard work we did during the day, so we never got to do anything with each other anymore.

It also didn't help that I got hit pretty hard with some weird stomach bug, and I had to avoid Kendall for a few days so he would't get it. It lasted for a few weeks and I thought it was weird, but I never went to see a doctor. I shrugged it off as nothing and it slowly started to disappear. I still felt a little bad sometimes, but I never let Kendall know that. I didn't want him to get worried when it was nothing.

I snuggled into Kendall's side, and he continued to flip through the channels on the TV. We've only been alone for half an hour, and all we've done so far was watch TV. It didn't bother me that much, but there was other things that we can do.

I buried my face into the crook of my boyfriend's neck, and I planted a few kisses along the exposed flesh. Kendall shifted slightly, and I continued with what I was doing. I moved my lips away from his neck, and I placed them over his ear. I nibbled gently on his ear lobe, and that caused Kendall to moan.

"Logie, what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Lets just watch TV," Kendall said.

"That's not as much fun as what I have planned," I said.

I crawled into Kendall's lap, and I pressed my lips to his. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it a few times, making Kendall moan. I rolled my hips against his, and I could feel him growing in his skinny jeans.

I attached my lips to his neck again, and I sucked harshly on his pulse point. Kendall's hands traveled down to my ass, and I moaned when he squeezed it. I bit down on his neck and Kendall let out a moan. We both needed this and we needed it now.

"Fuck me," I moaned.

Kendall nodded and he pushed me off of him, and I laid back on the couch. I spread my legs and Kendall crawled between them, then he pressed his lips to mine. He let his tongue slip past my lips, and I let out a moan when he brushed his tongue against the roof of my mouth.

I felt my stomach start to churn, and I did my best to ignore it. I really didn't want to be sick at the moment. But no matter how hard I tried to fight the feeling in my stomach, I just couldn't do it. I pushed Kendall off of me and I ran to the bathroom, falling in front of the toilet and emptying my stomach.

I felt hands running up and down my back, and it made me feel a little better. The puking went on for a few minutes, then it was over. I pulled away from the toilet and flushed it, then Kendall helped me up. I swayed a bit, but Kendall quickly caught me and he led me back into the living room.

He sat me down on the couch, then he went into the kitchen to get me a glass of water. He handed me the glass and I gulped it down, then I gave it back to him.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Kind of. I don't know what's wrong with me," I said.

"I don't know either, but this has been going on for a while," Kendall said.

"Its probably nothing, right?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who wants to become a doctor," Kendall said.

"True. Its probably nothing," I said.

Kendall nodded and kissed my cheek, then he went back into the kitchen to set the cup down. I felt a small cramp his my stomach, and I winced and clutched my stomach tightly. I probably had a weird case of the stomach flu, and my body was having trouble fighting it. I remember a few months back that I was hit with nausea everyday, but that went away after a while. It was probably back again, but I knew it would go away like it did the first time.

I snapped out of it when I heard the front door open. James walked into the apartment with his arm around Carlos, and the two were whispering and giggling. Kendall rolled his eyes and joined me on the couch.

"Hey. How was the pool?" I asked.

"Awesome!" Carlos said.

"What did you guys do?" James asked.

"Stuff, but it got interrupted," Kendall said.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Its okay. We have later to finish," Kendall said.

"Yuck! You guys are gross!" Carlos said.

"Oh please. I hear you two all the time," I said.

Carlos blushed a dark shade of red, and James pulled him closer. I turned away from my friends when I heard Kendall's phone vibrate on the table. He picked it up and opened the message, and he let out a groan.

"Its Gustavo," he said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He wants us at the studio in ten minutes," Kendall said.

"But its our day off!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I know, but we have to go. It might be important," I said.

"I just hope whatever he wants doesn't take too long," Kendall said.

I nodded and stood up from the couch, then I grabbed the car keys off the bar. Carlos let out a sigh, then he followed James to their shared room to change. I didn't want to go into the studio today either, but it was probably something important.

James and Carlos came out of their room a few minutes later, then we all left the apartment. On our way to Rocque Records, I started to feel a little nauseous again and I did my best to not show my discomfort. I caught Kendall glancing at me every now and then, and I gave him a small smile. I didn't want him to know that I still felt bad.

"Dogs! You're late!" Gustavo bellowed, when we walked into his office.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Anyway, what's so important that you called us in on our day off?" Kendall asked.

"You guys are going to New York for a couple of days," Kelly said.

"New York? For what?" James asked.

"Its just to do a small concert and an autograph signing," Kelly said.

"Awesome! Its going to be so much fun!" Carlos said.

"But we just got back from our world tour. Don't you think we need a break?" Kendall asked.

"No breaks! Just suck it up and do the concert! Or else!" Gustavo yelled.

"But what about Logan?" Kendall asked.

"What about him?" Gustavo asked.

"He's been feeling a little off lately and he can't go with us. Just cancel the concert until Logan is healthy again," Kendall said.

"Guys, we can't cancel this concert. The show is already sold out and canceling it will upset all of your fans," Kelly said.

"Um quick question," I said, "Why are we always the last to know about this?"

"Because you just are! Now get better so you can perform!" Gustavo yelled.

"When are we leaving?" Carlos asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you guys up at around ten, then we'll drive to the airport. Please be up early so we don't miss our flight, and make sure you pack everything tonight," Kelly said.

"Wait. I cant get better by tomorrow. Its impossible," I said.

"Just take something tonight and tomorrow morning, and get plenty of rest," Kelly said.

"Can he just stay home? I don't want him to get worse, and don't you think it would be better if he stayed home? I mean, if he goes and gets worse, then we're going to have to cancel the show," Kendall said.

"No! All of have to be there," Gustavo said.

"He's right, Gustavo. Logan's better off staying home and resting," Kelly said.

"Fine, but you three better have your butts on that plane tomorrow," Gustavo said.

"Don't worry. We will," Kendall said.

Gustavo muttered something, then we were free to go. I was glad that I didn't have to fly to New York tomorrow, but at the same time I was wishing I was. Staying behind means that I will be away from Kendall, and I was not looking forward to that.

That night, I sat down on the edge of Kendall's bed as I watched him throw different articles of clothing in his duffle bag. I really didn't want him to go, but it was only going to be for a few days. It wasn't that bad, but I didn't like the idea of being alone. I've never had the apartment all to myself for a few days.

Mrs. Knight and Katie were going on the trip, so I was going to be stuck here for a few days by myself. I didn't think I was going to be completely alone, but I kind of figured that Mama Knight and Katie would be tagging along.

I felt another cramp hit and I whimpered in pain. Kendall's head snapped up and he walked over to me. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, then he leant down to kiss me.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered.

"I know, but I have to. I just wish you weren't sick, then you would be coming with me," Kendall said.

"I know. It sucks," I said.

"Yeah, but I will be back in a few days and at least we still have right now," Kendall said.

I smiled. "That is true," I said.

Kendall nodded and kissed me again, then he pulled away to finish packing. Once he was packed for tomorrow, he pushed me back on the bed and I yelped in surprise. Kendall chuckled and pressed his lips to mine, making me instantly relax and kiss him back. We didn't do much but kiss and gently touch each other, but it was still amazing.

I cuddled closer to Kendall and I sighed contently when he wrapped his arms around me. He placed small kisses along the back of my neck, then he was falling asleep. I listened to his gentle breathing and the sound of his heart beating softly, and that's what lulled me to sleep.

**A/N: Well I didn't like how I ended this, but oh well. Um I will post the next parts tomorrow. Its getting late over here and I'm getting sleepy. I hope everyone likes this so far and I promise to update it tomorrow. You guys can all find out what's wrong with Logan, but I know you guys already know what it is. Well bye for now! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It means a lot to me! I'm glad everyone is liking this so far! Um I don't know what else to say so uh yeah…**

The morning of the trip was beyond crazy, and it was not like other mornings. Carlos had woken up late and he was now running around the apartment as he tried to get ready. James was hogging up the bathroom as he got ready, and that made Katie upset because she had to brush her teeth. Mrs. Knight was doing her best to stay calm as she made a quick breakfast, but I knew she was going to break any minute.

Kendall and I were the only ones who were calm, and we thought it was amusing to watch everyone freak out. Kendall was the only one who listened to Kelly's orders, but I knew if I wasn't around, that he would be freaking out just as much as everyone else.

I let out a yawn and I let my head fall on Kendall's shoulder. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was upset about Kendall leaving, and I was still feeling bad. The nausea seemed to have disappeared, but now I was dealing with nothing but cramps. They weren't terrible, but they weren't exactly fun either.

I was kind of glad I wasn't going on this trip because I would just be feeling bad the whole time, and I didn't want to ruin it for everyone else. I mean, it would be fun if I did get to go, but I would be feeling like crap the whole time and the last thing I want to do is puke on a fan. That would just be horrible and I don't think any amount of hugs and autographs would make that fan feel better.

I shifted in Kendall's arms when I was hit with another cramp. Kendall looked down at me and he pressed his lips to my head, but it wasn't making me feel better. I wish Kendall could just stay behind and take care of me, but I knew that was out of the question. Kendall had to go, and it wasn't fair.

I'm pretty sure James and Carlos would be just fine going by themselves, but when it came down to the concert, Kendall had to be there. It just wouldn't work if only two members of the band were there. We've done a show once without Kendall because he was sick, but there was still the three of us. Having only two wouldn't work.

I snapped out of it when I heard Kendall's phone ringing. I moved away from him so he could fish it out of his pocket. He let out a sigh and answered it, and I could soon hear Kelly on the other end. Kendall spoke to her, then he hung up the phone.

"She's here," he said.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"Hey, its okay. I'll be back tomorrow and we can spend the whole day together," Kendall said.

"Okay," I said.

Kendall pressed his lips to mine, then he pulled away and stood up from the couch. He helped me up and pulled me into a hug. I wish he didn't have to go, but he wasn't going to be gone that long. Today is going to go by quickly, and before I know it he will be back.

Kendall kissed the top of my head, then he pulled away so he could tell everyone else that it was time to go. I quickly ran to our room and I grabbed his duffel bag, and I handed it to him. Kendall took my hand in his, then we all went down to meet Kelly.

Everyone else quickly piled into the limo, but Kendall made sure to stay behind for a few minutes. I didn't know how our good-bye was going to work since Kelly didn't know we were together, but knowing Kendall he would make it work somehow. He knows to never forget a good-bye kiss.

Once Kelly was in the limo, Kendall turned back to me and he pulled me into a hug. I was praying that Kelly wasn't watching us; it would just ruin our secret. Kendall pulled away from me and he stroked my cheek lovingly.

"I'll call you when I can okay? We can even face talk if you want to," Kendall said.

"Okay," I said.

"But please don't be upset while I'm gone. It'll just be for a day and I want you to enjoy yourself as much as you can," Kendall said.

"I will," I said.

"Okay. And I'll tuck you in tonight and I'll call you in the morning and-"

"Kendall, you're going to be late," I said.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to leave you," Kendall said.

"I know. I wish you could stay, too," I said.

Kendall went to say something else, but he was interrupted by the driver honking at us. Kendall let out a sigh as he looked back at the limo, then he turned back to me and gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was still the perfect way to say good-bye.

"I love you," Kendall whispered.

"I love you, too," I said.

Kendall kissed my cheek, then he turned away and climbed into the limo. He rolled the window down and waved, and I smiled at him. The limo took off and I waved until it was out of sight. I stood in the parking lot for a minute, then I headed back inside the Palm Woods.

I didn't know how I was going to get through the day without Kendall.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Just like I suspected, the day was going by really slow and it didn't help that it was boring. I thought I could enjoy myself because I could do the things I never got do when the apartment was full, but that only took up a few hours. My homework only took me an hour to do, and the other few hours I spent reading.

I've thought about spending some time watching TV so I could watch a few of the science documentaries I recorded, so I did that for a few hours. But even I got bored with those, and I was wishing that Carlos would come running through the front door and change the channel like he always does.

I decided to just go outside for some fresh air, and I went down to the pool. I laid down on my usual lounge chair, but things still didn't feel right. I was so used to Kendall talking to me, James sun bathing and Carlos trying to impress the Jennifer's. It really sucked not having my friends and boyfriend here.

I ended up leaving the pool after ten minutes, and I went back up to 2J. The cramps in my stomach seemed to be getting worse, and I didn't know how to make them go away. The pain wasn't too bad, but I wish it wasn't there at all. Kendall told me to enjoy myself, and these cramps were letting me do that.

By the time it was getting dark out, the cramps got stronger. I found myself crying out because the pain was so intense. I didn't want to go to bed so early, so I tried my best to stay awake and deal with the pain.

I felt like texting or calling Kendall, but I didn't know if he was still performing. He did manage to talk to me earlier, but it was only for a few minutes. He had to go to the signing and then get ready for the concert. I knew he would call me later, though, so I had that to look forward to.

After an hour of just laying on the couch with the TV on, my phone started to buzz. I quickly grabbed it thinking it was Kendall, but it was only Camille. She was at Lucy's place and she wanted to know if was I willing to join them. It wasn't that late and I was in need of company, so I agreed to go over.

I reached Lucy's apartment and I could hear the girls giggling inside. I knew this visit was going to be awkward since I would be the only guy, but I tried not to worry about it. I was here to have fun with my friends.

I knocked on the apartment door, and I could hear Lucy getting up to answer it. I was hit with a really intense cramp and I whimpered in pain. The door opened and Lucy smiled at me, then her smile faded when she saw me.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Perfectly fine," I said.

"Okay. Well come in," Lucy said.

I nodded and followed Lucy into her tiny apartment. Camille was sitting on the floor by the coffee table, and she stood up to hug me. It felt good to be around some of my friends, but it still felt weird without having the rest of the gang here. I sat down on the couch and Lucy handed me a plastic cup with soda in it.

"So how is not having Kendall around?" Lucy asked.

"Horrible. It just feels weird," I said.

"Yeah, but at least he'll be back tomorrow," Lucy said.

"True," I said.

I took a sip of the drink in my hand, then I set it down on the table. I was hit with another strong cramp, and I bit my lip to hold back the whimper that tried to escape. The pain went away and I was able to sit straight again.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You sure? I mean, you don't look that good," Camille said.

I sighed. "I don't feel that good either," I said.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. This has been going on for a while, but I've been getting nothing but stomach pains all day," I said.

"Is it the flu or something?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," I said.

My friends nodded, and I could see the concern in their eyes. I didn't want the night to be ruined, so I tried to change the subject. Camille rambled on and on about new auditions she was going to do, and I noticed the mood in the room started to change.

I still wasn't feeling well, but I did my best not to show it. I would join in the conversation or laugh when something funny was said. I was at Lucy's for a good hour, and I managed to have a good time. I was thinking about leaving when the stomach cramps got a lot worse then before, but I didn't want to be rude.

The pain started in my lower back, then it moved towards my abdomen. It was weird and painful, and I couldn't help but wince or whimper from it. Camille was talking about this role she was interested in, but Lucy was only paying attention to me. I knew she could tell something was up, and at the moment I didn't care about hiding it.

"Um, Logan. I think you should go home. You don't look so good," Lucy said.

This caused Camille to stop talking, and she looked over at me.

"Lucy's right. You don't look good at all," she said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Its just-"

Just then another cramp hit and I let out a small scream. Camille and Lucy were quickly at my side, and Camille rubbed her hand along my back. The cramp lasted for a few seconds, then it was gone.

"I think I should go. I probably just need to sleep," I said.

"Okay. Call us if you need anything," Lucy said.

I nodded and Camille helped get up from the couch, and she led me over to the door. She hugged me good-bye, then I left. On my way towards the elevator, I made sure to check my phone just in case Kendall called or anything. I let out a sad sigh when he didn't. I guess he was too tired to say goodnight.

I walked into the elevator, and I immediately got this uneasy feeling. Almost like I shouldn't be in here, but it was too late for that. The doors closed and I pressed the button for my floor. I couldn't wait to crawl into bed and sleep. I was beyond tired and worn out, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was hoping that sleep would make my stomach pains go away.

I snapped out of it when I heard the elevator make this horrible grinding noise, then it came to a complete stop. The lights flickered a few times, then everything went black. The only source of light that I had was that of my phone and the green glow from the emergency lighting. I felt myself starting to panic, and took deep breaths to calm myself down. This was only temporary and the elevator would move soon. I was fine.

I waited a couple of minutes, and nothing happened. I walked over to the phone that was in the elevator and I called Bitters for help. He said that the elevator was down and that he was doing his best to fix it. Hearing that didn't make me worry as much, but I was still a little scared.

I pulled out my phone and I sighed when there was still nothing from Kendall. I felt like calling him, but I wasn't getting very good service in here. I guess I would have to call him later whenever I got out of here.

I felt a stabbing pain in my back and groaned when the pain made its way towards my stomach. I clutched my stomach tightly and I furrowed my brows when I noticed how firm it felt. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I wanted whatever I had to go away.

Not even a minute later, I was hit with another cramp. This one was really strong and I let out a scream. The pain lasted for a minute, then it went away. I managed to rest, but a few seconds later I was hit with more pain. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I clutched the railing in the elevator as hard as I could.

I let out another scream and I slid down to the floor. I could feel my stomach tightening again and I squeezed my eyes shut. Another cramp hit and it was the strongest one yet. I felt something inside me pop and then gush out, leaving my jeans soaking wet.

I gasped and looked down, but I couldn't see anything. I grabbed my phone and tried to use the backlight to help me see, but the lighting wasn't that bright. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried out when I was hit with more pain. The pain in my stomach was getting worse and I felt something moving down, and I felt the strange urge to push.

I tried to fight what my body wanted me to do, but I couldn't do it. I felt another cramp hit, and felt something move down even more. I reached down and I popped the button of my jeans, then I lowered the zipper. I pulled my jeans down past my knees, then I grabbed the hem of my boxers and pulled those down as well.

Another cramp hit and I subconsciously spread my legs. When the next cramp hit, I did what my body wanted and I bore down. A burning pain erupted through me and it felt like something was ripping me open. I let out a scream as the pain intensified, but I kept pushing.

I felt something move down even more and I kept pushing. I didn't know what was going on with my body, but I never stopped what it wanted me to do. Whenever I felt a cramp hit, I bore down as hard as I could.

I let out a scream as the burning continued, then something popped out of me. I rested my head back against the wall of the elevator, and I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I was glad that all of the pain was over, and I was hoping that I never had to deal with something like that again.

I tried to move, but I stopped when I felt something between my legs. I reached down with my hand, and I gasped when I brushed against something soft. I pulled my hand away quickly, and I tried to figure out what I just touched. I quickly grabbed my phone and I used the light as I peered down.

There, between my legs, was what appeared to be the bulge of a head. At first I thought I was just seeing things, but every time I looked down I could still see the tiny head. I started to panic when realization hit; I was pregnant and giving birth in the elevator.

I touched the small head again, then I pulled away when the urge to push returned. I started to push again, and I felt the baby slow move down. I only made it few seconds before screaming in pain.

I didn't even know I was having a baby; this sort of thing doesn't happen to guys. I was so scared at this point and to make things worse I was alone. If I would've known about this, then I wouldn't have let Kendall leave. I need him so much right now, but he wasn't here and I had to do this on my own.

I felt the urge to push return and bore down, screaming as I felt the baby sliding out. I reached down and felt around, and I could feel the baby's shoulders starting to come out. Another contraction hit and I pushed as hard as I could, and the baby slid out a bit faster along with blood and a gooey liquid.

I managed to rest for a few minutes, then I felt the urge to push again. I spread my legs a little wider and I started pushing, but the baby wouldn't move. I tried pushing again, but still nothing happened. I didn't know what was going on, and I started to panic again.

I knew I needed help, but there was no one around. I didn't know what to do and I was beyond scared, but there was no one I could call for help. I felt tears pouring down my face and I let out a choked sob.

I heard my phone start to buzz and I quickly grabbed it. Kendall's name was flashing across the screen and I felt some relief. I quickly pressed the 'talk' button and I placed the phone at my ear.

"**Hey, Logie. Look, I'm sorry that I-"**

"Kendall! Kendall, please help me. I'm so scared and I don't know what to do!"

"**Logan, what's going on?"**

"It hurts, Kendall. It hurts so much and-"

"**Logie, what hurts? Babe, I can barely hear you,"**

"Kendall, please come home. Please,"

I heard Kendall's voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I pulled the phone away from my ear and I looked at the screen. I didn't have any service in here, and the call ended. I threw my phone in frustration, and more tears poured down my face.

I started screaming again when I felt another contraction. I gripped my knees tightly and I pushed as hard as I could. I pushed and pushed and pushed, and finally the baby started to move. I could feel my legs covered in blood and I started to feel a little dizzy. I tried to relax and breath, but I still didn't feel that well.

Another contraction racked my body and I let a loud scream as I pushed a little harder then before. I threw my head back and screamed as I struggled to get this baby out. I pushed a little harder, and with a gush of blood, the baby slid out.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes, trying to get my breathing back to normal. The elevator was completely silent, except for the sounds of my heavy breathing. I didn't hear the baby making any kind of noise, and that worried me. With the little bit of energy I had, I propped myself up on my elbows and I looked between my legs.

Since my eyes were adjusted to the darkness, I managed to make out the small figure of my baby. I reached over and grabbed my phone, shining the light over the baby. It was covered in blood and goo, and it moved a little bit. It wasn't making a single sound, and that scared me.

I reached between my legs and I gently stroked the baby's foot. I realized I was still bleeding, and I still felt dizzy. My breathing was labored and my whole body ached. I did my best to stay awake with the baby, but I found myself getting enveloped in the darkness.

My eyes slowly fluttered closed and the last thing I heard was the elevator starting back up again.

**A/N: That was longer then I expected, but I tried my best. I felt so pressured to make this perfect and I hope I did a good job. I've never done this before, but I hope everyone liked it. Please tell me what you think. Bye for now =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello. Thank you guys so much for reading and liking this story. Anyway, here is the next part and I decided to put it in Kendall's Pov so you guys can see what's going on in his head. Enjoy =)**

**Kendall's POV**

I pulled the phone away from my ear when I didn't hear Logan on the other end. The call had ended, leaving me panicking even more then before. The moment I heard Logan asking for help and begging me to come home, I immediately started to freak out. I didn't know what was going on and I couldn't ask him because the call got dropped.

He sounded terrified and I've never heard him sound so scared in my life. Different scenarios started to play in my head, and they wouldn't leave me alone. Something was terribly wrong with Logan, and he needed me. I knew I shouldn't have left him on his own, but I figured he was going to be okay. I was wrong, and now he was in trouble.

I ran through the lobby of the hotel we were staying at, and I headed towards the elevator. James and Carlos quickly ran up to me, but I paid them no attention. I pressed the button for the elevator repeatedly, and I was getting impatient when it was being slow.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I slammed my hand over the button.

"Dude, what's up with you?" James asked.

"Logan's-"

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. I quickly climbed inside and my friends followed. I pressed the button for the fourth floor, and this time the elevator decided to cooperate with me.

"Hello? Kendall, what's wrong with Logan?" James asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well what did he say on the phone?" Carlos asked.

"I could barely him," I said.

"Why aren't you talking to us?" James asked.

The elevator stopped at our floor and I got out, completely ignoring James again. I ran down the hall towards the room and I fished the key out of my pocket. I had the door opened in a flash and I immediately ran to my side of the room. I grabbed my duffle bag and I started to toss all of my belongings into it.

"Kendall! What the hell is going on!" James yelled.

"Logan needs me. He needs help and I have to go," I said.

"But we're not leaving until tomorrow," Carlos said.

"Well this trip has been cut short. Logan needs my help," I said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"He was screaming for my help, James! I didn't hear what else he said because I lost the call, but I know he's needs help. I'm leaving," I said.

"Do you think he's okay?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. He didn't sound it, but I'm hoping its not too serious," I said.

Carlos nodded and ran over to the opposite bed, and started to pack his bag. James just stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes, then he walked over to where Carlos was and he started to pack as well. I grabbed my phone and I dialed Logan's number, but he never picked up. I was getting even more worried, and I was hoping that I would get to him on time.

Finally, the three of us had our bags packed, and we all went over to the room my mom and Katie were sharing. I didn't know if they were still awake or not, but at the moment I didn't care if they were. Logan needed us and I had to get to him before it was too late.

"Mom! We have to leave now!" I screamed, while I pounded on the door.

The door opened to reveal my mom and sister; both of them not very happy that I woke them up. When my mom saw my worried expression, I could see worry flash across her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We have to go back to LA right now! Logan need my help," I said.

"I'm sure Logan can sleep just fine by himself," Katie said.

"No! This serious! He called me and he was screaming. Mom, we really need to go back," I said.

"Okay. You boys find Kelly and Gustavo, and we'll meet you down in the lobby," my mom said.

I nodded and James immediately pulled out his phone to inform Kelly of the situation. I paced the lobby nervously while James tried to get a hold of Kelly and Gustavo. Carlos was sitting on one of the couches and he was watching me with worried eyes. I was scared, too, and I was hoping that Logan was okay. He had to be, but I couldn't get the sound of his screaming out of my head. I was really scared, and I wasn't afraid to show it.

I wish I never left Logan in the first place, but I didn't think anything bad would happen while I was away. Logan was really careful and I didn't understand how he could have put himself in a dangerous situation. He may be a little clumsy at times, but he couldn't have hurt himself from that, right?

Before I left he was fine and even when I called him earlier today. The only thing that was bothering him was the stomach bug that he had. I didn't think it was that serious, but that could be the thing that's causing him pain. On the phone I could hear him saying that something hurt, but I didn't hear the rest. Maybe he didn't have the stomach flu; maybe it was something much, much worse. And I was stupid enough to leave him alone.

"They're coming down now," James, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"They need to hurry up. Logan needs me," I said.

"I know, but you're going to get to him okay? I promise," James said.

"But it's a five hour flight!" Carlos said.

"Fuck. He's right. We're gonna need something to get us there a lot faster," I said.

I turned away from my friends when I saw my mom and Katie come into the lobby, followed by Kelly and Gustavo. No one really looked happy at this point, and I knew Gustavo was going to chew me out for this.

"What is going on!" Gustavo yelled.

"We need to get back to LA as soon as possible. Something is wrong with Logan," I said.

"But, guys its-"

"Kelly, please? I have to get back to him," I said.

"Well you're not going to reach him on time if you take a plane. You're going to need something a little faster," Kelly said.

"Do we get a jet!" Carlos said excitedly, the worried expression on his face now gone.

Kelly nodded and pulled out her phone to call some people. I felt relieved that I would be able to reach Logan a lot sooner, but I was still scared. I moved away from the small crowd of people so I could call Logan again, but he never answered. I kept calling and calling, but still no answer. I felt myself on the verge of tears, and I tried to keep the tears from falling.

I had to be strong right now, but I could feel myself on the brink of losing it. Logan was in trouble and I was afraid that I wouldn't get there on time. Kelly couldn't get a hold of certain people, and I was getting more frustrated. I had to get back to Logan before something else happened.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

We managed to get back to LA in less then two hours, and I had to admit that was better then the five hour flight I would've had to do. Two hours was still a long time, and I was hoping that Logan was okay. I had tried calling him again and again, but he never picked up. I was beyond scared, but I at least had my friends to help me. I just had to keep telling myself that Logan was okay.

The minute the limo driver dropped us off at the Palm Woods, I climbed out of the vehicle and I ran inside the building. There was a few people in the lobby and I was surprised to see so many people up at this time. I didn't miss the worried expressions on their face, and I started to get scared all over again.

I ran towards the elevator, but I was stopped by Bitters.

"Wait! You can't use that!" he screamed.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's blood everywhere and its down again," Bitters said.

"B-blood?" Carlos stammered, fear evident in his voice.

"From who? What happened?" James asked.

"I don't know. All I remember was Logan and-"

"Where is he? Is he okay?" I asked.

"I. Don't. Know. The last time I heard from him was when he called to say that he was stuck inside," Bitters said.

"Tell me where he is!" I screamed, grabbing Bitters by his shirt.

"Okay, okay. I heard an ambulance arrive a few hours ago and-"

"What happened to Logan?" I growled.

"I wasn't there, but your loud friend found him," Bitters said.

"Loud friend?" James asked.

"Camille," I whispered.

I let go of Bitters and I quickly grabbed my phone. I dialed Camille's number, and I grew frustrated when it was taking her a while to answer. She never answered and I was getting even more angry. I quickly put my phone away when I heard someone call my name.

"Kendall!" Camille said, as she ran over to us.

"Camille! Where's Logan!" I said.

"He's at the hospital," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but you need to get over there as soon as you can," Camille said.

"Why didn't you go with him?" I asked.

They wouldn't let me. Just go and tell me if he's okay. I'm scared," Camille said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain. Just go!" Camille said.

I nodded and turned away from Camille, then I headed towards the exit, my friends on my heel.

"Remind me to never piss you off," James said.

"Yeah. You're scary when you're angry," Carlos added.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Logan," I said.

"What happened?" James asked.

I sighed. "I don't know."

***BTR***BTR***BTR

In the car, I informed everyone what was going on and I could tell that they were worried. Even Gustavo looked a little worried about Logan. I did my best to stay calm, but on the inside I was freaking out. My Logie was in the hospital, and I didn't know why. I was really scared, and I was praying that he was okay. I can't lose him.

I ran up to the front desk at the hospital and I startled the woman behind it. My friends and family finally caught up to me, and the woman gave us all a weird look.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need…I need to see… Logan Mitchell," I said, breathlessly

"Sorry. You need a parent or guardian with you," the woman said.

"I'm his mother," my mom said.

"Oh okay. Name," the woman said.

"Kendall Knight," I said.

She nodded and turned away from us to talk to some nurse behind her, and I was hoping that they would let me see Logan. I was still freaking out, but I felt a little better when my friends rested their hands on my shoulders.

"Follow me," the nurse said.

I nodded and started to follow the nurse. She lead me towards the elevator, and I noticed that no one else was following me. I stopped and turned around and I met my mothers' eyes. She nodded and urged to me to go on, so I did.

I continued to follow the nurse and I felt uneasy as she led me down a long corridor. My stomach was doing nervous flips and I was praying that Logan was okay. I couldn't live with myself if he was severely hurt; I was the one who left when I shouldn't have and I would forever blame myself if something was wrong with him.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the nurse say something to me. I looked up at her and I saw a male doctor with her. I didn't even remember him showing up because I was so lost in my thoughts.

I noticed we were by a room and I could see into it through a big, glass window. I had no idea where I was, but I knew Logan wasn't in there. All I could see was a baby hooked up to various machines, and I felt bad for it, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"What is this place? Where's Logan?" I asked.

"We brought you to the NICU," the doctor said.

"Why? I want to see Logan," I said.

"You will soon enough, but we brought you here because that baby in there belongs to your friend," the doctor said.

"What? What do you mean it belongs to him?" I asked.

"He was brought in unconscious and a newborn was with him. According to the paramedics, they found him with the baby," the doctor said.

"But he wasn't pregnant. He can't even get pregnant in the first place. Look, just stop messing with me and let me see him!" I said.

"Mr. Knight, I know this is shocking, but your friend was pregnant. We don't have any answers yet, but I need you calm down so I can explain the condition of your friend and the baby," the doctor said.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"Your friend lost a lot of blood, but he's stable now. He's resting at the moment, and he looks like he's going to make a full recovery. As for the baby, he seems to be having a few breathing problems. He wasn't breathing when he came in and I cleaned his airway as soon as I could, but he's still having trouble getting air into his lungs. We are trying our best to help him, but there is a chance that he won't make it," the doctor said.

"What? No! You have to help him," I said.

"We're doing all that we can," the doctor said.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Right now I need you to be there for Logan. He's going to need someone while we try to save his baby. You may see him now if you like," the doctor said.

I nodded and watched the doctor walk down the hall. I turned my attention back to the glass window, and I caught another glimpse of the baby. He looked so small and fragile, and I felt my heart start to ache for him. I wanted him to be okay; he just had to. My son had to make it.

**A/N: Was that okay? I think this has too much drama, and I don't know how to stop writing it. I hope you guys liked it though and I will update when I can. In the next chapter you will see what happens to Logan and the baby okay? Well bye-bye for now my fellow readers =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so I made a decision with the baby, and yeah that's all I'm saying. Anyway, I decided for this to be in Kendall's POV again and then I will probably end this story in Logan's. anyway, here is the next part…**

**Kendall's Pov**

Before I could see my son, I was sent to Logan's room first. The doctor had told me that he was doing much better, but I was still scared for him. He had lost a lot of blood and I was afraid that something else would happen to him. He was in good hands now, but that still didn't stop me from worrying about him.

Not only was Logan on my mind, but so was the baby. I didn't even know about him and I doubt Logan knew. Logan would've told me if knew about this, but pregnancy was something that never crossed our minds. Now I wish we would've known sooner, then maybe our son would be okay.

I kept telling myself that he was going to make it, but when I saw him in that room attached to different machines, it broke my heart. He looked so helpless and fragile, but he had to get through this. He's a Knight and I know he can win this battle.

The nurse led me to Logan's room and she said something to me, but I wasn't listening. The only thing on my mind was Logan and the baby, and I couldn't stop thinking about them. I was beyond scared and I was praying that they were going to be okay.

I nodded at the nurse, then she walked away. I turned back to the object that was keeping me from Logan, then I slowly reached for the handle. I didn't know what I would be walking into, but I was hoping that Logan was fine. He may be small and fragile, but he is strong and I know he can get through this. And I know our son can, too.

I opened the door and I peeked my head into the room. Logan was sleeping peaceful, and I felt relief wash over me. Just like the baby, he was attached to a few machines, but he looked a lot better then the baby did. I tried not to think about it, but the images of my son were still fresh in my mind.

I walked into the room and I closed the door quietly, then I made my way over to Logan. Farther away he looked fine, but up close I could see how pale he was. He did lose a lot of blood, but at least he was doing better now.

I pulled up a chair that was in a corner and I sat down next to Logan. His arms were resting by his side and I slowly reached out for his hand. I took his hand in mine and I rubbed it soothingly with my thumb. I wanted him to wake up so I could see how he was feeling, but I knew he needed his rest.

I brought his hand up to my lips and I kissed it softly. Logan stirred in his sleep and I felt bad for waking him up. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he let out a small groan. He slowly turned his head in my direction, and he gave me a weak smile.

"Hey," he said, softly.

"Hey, Logie," I said.

"What happened? You were in New York," Logan said.

"I was, but I got your call and I came home immediately. I was scared," I said.

Logan gave me a puzzled look, then I saw the realization flash across his face. He let go of my hand and tried to sit up, but I wouldn't let him. Logan pushed me away from him and he sat up slowly.

"Logie, you need to rest," I said.

"No. Kendall, is it true?" Logan asked.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"Did I have a baby? It wasn't a dream?" Logan asked.

"It's true, Logie," I said.

"But how?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Is it okay? The baby wasn't making any noise," Logan said.

"So far he's not looking too good," I said.

"He? It's a boy?" Logan asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. We have a son, Logie."

"But he's not doing good. Its all my fault," Logan said.

"No its not. Logan, you didn't know," I said.

"But its still my fault. I was responsible for him and I failed. Its my fault our baby is dying, Kendall!" Logan said.

"No its not! Logan, stop kicking yourself! You didn't do anything wrong so stop it!" I yelled.

Tears started to run down Logan's face and my expression softened. I let out a sigh and I reached for Logan, only for him to move away from me.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I'm just upset and scared and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry," I said.

Logan nodded and he let me pull him into a hug. I could hear him whimper and I felt guilty for making him cry. I didn't mean to yell, but he needs to understand that this isn't his fault. We didn't know about the baby, and Logan shouldn't be blaming himself.

I finally got Logan to calm down after a few minutes, and he pulled away from me. He wiped his eyes, but I could see more tears building in them. I wanted to cry too because I was fearing for my sons life, but I kept telling myself that he was going to be okay.

"Did you see him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What does he look like?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. He was closed off and I couldn't see him that well," I said.

"Oh," Logan said, sadly as he hung his head.

"Logie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew about him," Logan said.

"Its okay," I said.

"No its not. We're too young to have a baby, Kendall. We can't be raising a kid now," Logan said.

"I know, but we can manage," I said.

"You say that now, but its not easy, Kendall. No one is going to let us keep him. Your mom will think we're too young, Gustavo wont let us because of the band and Bitters wont like a baby in the apartment. We just can't do it," Logan said.

"Who cares what they say. Our son isn't going anywhere okay? He is staying with us and we're not going to let everyone else make decisions for us just because they don't think we can do this," I said.

"But I don't think we can do it," Logan said.

"You don't want to keep him?" I asked.

"I do, but-"

"Logan, just forget about everyone else. Our baby needs us and he needs to be with us," I said.

"But I'm scared," Logan said, softly.

"So am I, but I know we can do this. We've gone through harder things and I know we can get through this," I said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think this could happen and now our futures are ruined and-"

"Logie, stop apologizing. Nothing is ruined okay? We were given this baby for a reason," I said.

"You really think so?" Logan asked.

"I know so," I said.

Logan nodded and I pressed my lips to his for a gentle kiss. I felt Logan start to relax, but our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. We pulled away quickly and the door opened to reveal the nurse that talked to me earlier.

"Mr. Mitchell, Mr. Knight? You need to come with me please," she said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"It regards your son," the nurse said.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked.

The nurse sighed sadly. "He isn't going to make it," she said.

Logan busted into tears and I quickly wrapped him in my arms. I felt my own tears approaching, but I blinked them away. I had to be strong right now for Logan.

"I'm very sorry," the nurse said. "You two may see him for a few minutes."

I nodded and the nurse left the room to get a wheelchair for Logan. I helped Logan out of bed and he immediately collapsed to the floor. I kneeled down beside him and held onto him tightly. He buried his face into my chest and he sobbed loudly.

"Shh. Its okay. Everything's going to be okay," I whispered in his ear.

The nurse came back into the room and she helped me place Logan in the wheelchair. He was still crying, and nothing I said was making him feel better. I wanted to cry along with him, but I knew I had to be strong for the both of us.

On our way to the NICU, I held onto Logan's hand tightly and his sobbing died down. Tears were still running down his face, and small whimpers would still escape his lips every now and then. I really wish we didn't have to see our son because it would make Logan and I feel worse, but if we didn't see him we would regret it later.

The nurse led us into the room where our son was being kept, and we were asked to wash our hands really well. I didn't think we were allowed to hold him, but I still wanted to touch him if I could. I helped Logan out of the wheelchair and he immediately walked over to the incubator that our son was being kept in. I didn't want to go over there because I didn't want to see my son so vulnerable.

I finally decided to see him, and I took small steps toward Logan. I could see Logan's body shaking and I instantly knew that he was crying. I looked into the small box and tears filled my eyes when I saw my son. He was a lot tinier then I thought, but that wasn't the only thing I noticed. He was attached to so many wires and he had tubes in his nose to help him breathe. His condition was critical and now I didn't know if he was going to make it.

I noticed that he had light blond hair, and I knew it was going to get darker over time. As for his eyes, I was hoping they would be brown like Logan's, but I couldn't tell because he had his eyes closed. He looked a lot like me, and I was hoping that he was strong like me, too.

I placed my hand over Logan's shoulder when I heard him whimper. Tears were running down his face, and I immediately pulled him into a hug. Logan clutched my shirt tightly and he started to sob into my chest again.

"Logie, please don't cry. H-he'll make it," I said.

My own tears finally escaped and I could feel them rolling down my face. No matter how strong I wanted to be, I couldn't do it. Just seeing my son fighting for his life was too much for me. I wanted him to be okay, but now that I'm looking at him, it doesn't look like he was going to make it through this like I originally thought.

Logan pulled away from me and he turned back to our son. He slowly put his hand through the small holes on the side of the incubator, and he gently ran his finger over our son's foot. I rubbed Logan's shoulder as he continued to cry for our baby. Now I wish we never came in here; I knew it was going to be too hard.

Logan pulled his hand out, and it was my turn to feel our baby. His skin was soft to the touch, and I stroked his hand gently. His eyes fluttered open for a minute, then they closed again. I didn't know if he would ever open them again, but I was hoping he would.

I started to hum softy to him, and I was praying that somehow he would make it through this. We were given him for a reason, and we can't just lose him. He was a Knight and he had to get through this. I wish there was something I could do to help him, but the only thing I can do is hope and pray that my son will get through this.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty sad, but I hope you guys liked it. I will update when I can okay? Thank you guys so much for reading! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan's Pov**

Kendall and I were with the baby for a while, and I was glad none of the nurses came back to tell us to leave. They probably felt bad for us and they were giving us extra time with our son. I wanted my baby to get better, but so far it didn't look like that was going to happen, and I'm the one to blame.

I wish I had known about him in the first place, then maybe I would've done a better job caring for him. I always make sure I eat right, but sometimes I would be careless and now because of that my baby is dying. Kendall told me not to blame myself, but who else is there to blame? I was the one carrying him and responsible for him, and I failed. This was all my fault.

I wish I just went to see a doctor when I was sick, but I was stubborn and I thought I knew the cause of my sudden illness. Not once did pregnancy ever cross my mind, and I thought I just picked up some flu virus. Now I wish I knew I was pregnant, then my son wouldn't be fighting for his life because I would've taken better care of him.

I let out a choked sob and Kendall looked at me. I tried to hide the fact that I was crying, but I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes. My baby was dying and I felt responsible for it. I know Kendall is upset, but he doesn't know what I'm going through.

"Logie, don't cry okay? He'll make it," Kendall said.

"Look at him, Kendall. He doesn't look healthy and I don't think he's going to get through this," I said.

"Logan, stop. You cant be negative about this," Kendall said.

"I cant help it. He's just so tiny and this is all my fault," I said.

"Logie, this is not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself," Kendall said.

"You don't understand. It was my job to care for him and I blew it," I said.

"Logan, you didn't know about him. How can it be your fault when you didn't even know?" Kendall asked.

"I wish I knew. Maybe then would he be okay," I said.

"He's going to make it through this," Kendall said.

I nodded, but everything Kendall was saying wasn't making me feel better. He was so positive that our son was going to live, but I wanted a doctor or nurse to tell me what was going to happen to our son. A nurse already said that the baby wasn't going to make it, and I didn't understand how Kendall thought differently.

I know I shouldn't be so negative, but I couldn't stay positive. I wanted our baby to live just as much as Kendall did, but so far it didn't look like our son was going to make it. He was just so small and he didn't look good at all. I wanted him to get through this, but I didn't know if he was strong enough.

I reached back into the incubator, and I stroked my son's tiny foot. He squirmed for a second, then his body was still again. I couldn't get over how much he looked like Kendall. He had the blond hair and I was hoping he would have the green eyes to match, but I don't know if I will ever find out.

Kendall placed his hand on my shoulder, and he squeezed it gently. Tears started to fall from my eyes again, and Kendall immediately pulled me into a hug. It felt so good to be wrapped up in his embrace, but it wasn't making me feel completely better. Usually Kendall's hugs could help me, but now it wasn't doing much. I just wanted our son to live; that's what will make me feel better.

Kendall pulled away from me when we heard the door to the room open. The same nurse came back in, and she gave us a small smile. She checked on the baby, and I was hoping that he had made some improvement. But when she sighed sadly, my heart sank and I started to cry again.

I got to touch my son one last time, and I was even allowed to kiss his head. Kendall did the same thing, then he grabbed my hand and we were asked to leave the room. I didn't want to leave my son alone, but I couldn't stay. If he was to die, I at least wanted to be there so he wouldn't be alone, but I couldn't stay with him no matter how much I wanted to.

Once I was back in my room, Kendall led me over to the bed and I sat down on it. I covered my face with my hands and I sobbed loudly into them. Kendall sat down beside me and he pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest as I cried for our son.

After a while, I managed to calm down and I laid back on the bed. Kendall kissed my forehead, then he decided to go find our friends. They still had to know what was going on, so Kendall went to find them and explain everything to them. I didn't know how they would react to the news, but I knew that it was going to upset them.

That night I tried to sleep, but all I could think about was the baby. For all I know he could be dead right now, but no one has came in to tell me that. I was praying that they never would; that's not something I want to hear.

I glanced over at the chair Kendall was occupying, and I didn't understand how he was able to fall asleep. I tried to get some shut eye myself, but I would be woken up by horrible nightmares and I could never get back to sleep after that.

"Kendall?" I whispered.

My boyfriend didn't move and I let out a sigh. He's always been a heavy sleeper. I grabbed an extra pillow that a nurse had brought in and I chucked it at Kendall, hitting him in the face.

"What the- Logan are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I said.

Kendall stood up from the chair and he sat down on the bed. "Logie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I cant sleep," I said.

"I'll sleep with you," Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt a little better, but still not completely. Kendall kissed my head, then I heard him snoring softly. I let out a sigh and I tried to fall asleep, but I still couldn't do it. I just laid there as I listened to Kendall snore, but even that couldn't distract me from the baby.

My eyes shot open when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the window that was in front of me, and I noticed it was still dark. I could still feel Kendall next to me, and I felt bad when I woke him by sitting up. Kendall let out a groan, but he sat up as well and he rubbed his eyes.

The door to the room opened, and the nurse from before walked in. She had an anxious look on her face, and I immediately felt scared. I had a feeling she was here to tell me about the baby, and I didn't know if I wanted to hear it. I don't think I would be able to handle it.

"I need you two to come with me," the nurse said.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Kendall asked.

"Please follow me and I will explain once we get there," the nurse said.

Kendall climbed out of bed first, and I quickly followed. I was beyond scared right now and I was hoping that the baby was okay. I noticed that Kendall looked worried, too, and I figured he was thinking the same thing as I was.

We both followed the nurse and the whole time I was freaking out. Kendall sensed it and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently, but it didn't relax me. He pulled me closer to him and held onto me tight.

We came to the NICU, and the nurse went inside the room. We weren't allowed to follow, and I got even more scared. I thought about looking through the window, but I was afraid I would see something that I didn't want to see.

"I'm scared," I said.

"I know, but everything's going to be fine," Kendall said.

"What if he didn't make it?" I asked.

"He had to of, Logie. I just know it," Kendall said.

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I turned around to see the nurse walking towards us, a blue bundle in her arms. She had a smile on her face as she approached us, and I felt my tears running down my face.

"He made a remarkable recovery," the nurse said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your son is going to be just fine. Would you like to hold him?" the nurse asked.

I nodded and she gently placed my son in my arms. He looked a lot better then when I saw him last night, and I couldn't believe he was still here. He had survived and now he got to go home with us.

It felt incredible to hold my son for the very first time. It was scary because I was afraid that I would drop him, but it felt so right to have him in my arms. I moved the blanket away from his face and I smiled when I saw how healthy he looked. He was going to be okay.

Kendall peeked over my shoulder and I looked over at him, and I noticed that he was crying. I gave Kendall a peck on the cheek, then I turned back to the baby in my arms. Kendall rested his chin on my shoulder and he gently stroked our son's head.

"I told you he could do it," Kendall said.

"Yeah. He really is a Knight," I said.

"Have you two decided on a name?" the nurse asked.

"No," I said.

"I'll give you two a few minutes to decide," the nurse said.

Kendall and I nodded, then the nurse was gone. I turned back to my son, and I tried to figure out a name for him. He was definitely going to take Kendall's last name, but we still needed a first and middle name for him. A name popped into my head, and it seemed to fit.

"I got it," I said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Lets name him Liam," I said.

"I like it, but he needs a middle name," Kendall said.

"I got nothing," I said.

"Well how about Karsten? Its cute I guess," Kendall asked.

"Liam Karsten Knight. It doesn't sound too bad together. I kind of like it actually," I said.

"I think he has a name now," Kendall said.

I nodded and I looked back down at my son. He was just absolutely perfect and I was glad that he was okay. He was our little miracle.

**A/N: This was supposed to be the end, but I decided to give it one more part. Um I wont be updating tomorrow since its my mom's and my birthday, so I will be really busy and I kind of want a break. Anyway, I will update soon. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating right away, but I will try not to get lazy again. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and this is going to be the last chapter. It will be a happy ending and I hope everyone likes it. =)**

**Logan's POV**

It was the day that Liam would be coming home with us, and I was both nervous and excited. I didn't know how everyone was going react, but I was hoping that everyone would accept Liam. I had a feeling that my friends were going to be okay with him, but I didn't know how Mrs. Knight and Gustavo were going to be.

Mrs. Knight would probably come around to the idea of a baby in the house, but Gustavo was definitely going to be against it. He was going to flip once he finds out, but I hope he's at least understanding. Kelly would probably knock some sense into Gustavo, so maybe then he wouldn't mind the baby. I just hope that actually happens.

Now that Liam is going to be living with us, I knew that Kendall and I would have to start looking for our own place. 2J is already crowded enough with the six of us, and adding another person would make the living situations worse. Hopefully Bitters has an apartment that's not too far from 2J for us to live in.

While I was gathering my stuff in the room, Kendall was pacing the floor with the baby in his arms. Unlike most babies, Liam didn't cry as much. The only time he really cried was if he needed something, but other then that he was quiet. He was just perfect.

Kendall was quietly singing one of our songs, and Liam was staring up at him with his dark blue eyes. I couldn't wait for his eyes to change color, and I was hoping that they come out green. Liam already had the blond hair, and I wanted him to have green eyes like Kendall.

"You almost ready?" Kendall asked.

"Just about," I responded.

"Okay. Take your time," Kendall said.

"Do you need help with the baby?" I asked.

"No. He's perfect," Kendall said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

I turned back to my duffle bag on the bed so I could finish up, but I was interrupted when Liam started to cry. I turned around to find Kendall struggling with the baby, and I rushed to his side.

"Now do you need help?" I asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah."

I chuckled and carefully took the baby in my arms. I didn't know the first thing about parenting, and trying to calm my son down was a struggle. I didn't know how so many parents could do this; it was really difficult.

Kendall let out a sigh. "This is hard," he said.

"I know, but we can do this. He'll calm down eventually," I said.

"We suck at this," Kendall said.

"Maybe he's hungry. Here hold him for a minute," I said, as I handed the baby back over to Kendall.

I walked over to the small beside table, and I picked up the bottle that one of the nurses had given me. I was hoping that this would calm Liam down.

"Logie, hurry," Kendall said, and I went back over to him.

"Try this."

Kendall nodded and took the bottle, placing it at Liam's lips. He cried for a few seconds, then he latched onto the bottle. The room became silent again as Liam's cries died down.

"You're good at this," Kendall said.

"Not really," I said.

"But you knew what he wanted."

"I was just guessing. I had no clue that he was hungry."

"But you still got it right," Kendall said.

"I guess, but don't worry okay? We'll learn what he wants eventually," I said.

"Yeah."

"You do want to do this, right?"

"Of course I do! I love him so much and I cant imagine my life without him. I'm just worried that we'll screw up."

"We will," I said.

"Wow, Logan. Way to stay positive," Kendall said.

I chuckled. "But its true. We will mess up, but we'll learn from our mistakes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kendall said.

I nodded and I let my eyes fall on Liam. He was still drinking from the bottle, and he had his eyes on me. I smiled down at him, then I leant down to place a gentle kiss to his head.

I was so glad that he was okay and coming home with us. I thought he wasn't going to make it, but he managed to prove everyone wrong. Liam was strong and he was a fighter, and I think that's what made him survive.

"I can't wait for everyone to meet him," Kendall said.

"Really? You're not scared?" I asked.

Kendall looked up at me. "Why would I be scared?"

"Because everyone is going to meet the baby, and I'm afraid that no one will accept him," I said.

"Logan, we already had this discussion. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks of our son. He belongs with us and no one is going to take him away," Kendall said.

"I know, but I'm just worried that your mom won't like the idea of us having a baby," I said.

"She'll be fine, Logan. The other day she started crying when I told her that Liam was dying. She cares about him," I said.

I sighed. "But what about Gustavo and Bitters?"

"We'll figure things out with them okay?"

I nodded and Kendall pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss. Liam pulled away from his bottle and I instructed Kendall on how to burp him. I still didn't know if we were doing any of this right, but we'll learn how to be good parents.

Once the baby was asleep, Kendall handed him to me so he could call James to pick us up. I was glad that our friends were coming to get us instead of Mrs. Knight. I wasn't ready for face her just yet.

James and Carlos picked us up ten minutes later, and they were both freaking out over the baby. James knew how to control his enthusiasm, but Carlos was jumping around and wanting to hold the baby. I wasn't comfortable with him holding Liam when he was jumping around.

Since I wasn't exactly ready for anyone to know about Liam just yet, we decided to sneak into the Palm Woods from the back. I didn't know how everyone else was going to react to the baby, but I knew that Kendall and I had to tell our fans and the rest of the world about Liam's birth. Knowing Gustavo and Kelly, they would use Liam as a way to get more publicity for BTR.

"He's so cute!" Carlos said, as we walked towards the stairs.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait until Mama Knight meets him," James said.

"Is she mad?" I asked.

"Nah. I think she's really excited to see him," James said.

"See," Kendall said, as he placed his hand over my shoulder. "I told you she wouldn't be mad."

"Yeah. I guess I'm still a little nervous," I said.

"Don't be. Everything is going to be fine," Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall pressed his lips to mine for a gentle kiss. I didn't feel as nervous now, but all of my nerves came back when we approached the apartment. I didn't know what to expect, but so far everyone's said that Mrs. Knight is happy about the baby. I just hope she really is.

Carlos opened the door to the apartment, and Kendall and I walked in first. Mrs. Knight gasped when she saw us, and I felt relief wash over me when I saw a smile appear on her face. Katie was even smiling and she rushed over to greet her nephew.

"Oh, honey he's so beautiful," Mrs. Knight said.

"Do you wanna hold him?" I asked.

Mrs. Knight nodded her head eagerly, and I gently handed her the baby. Liam looked up at her in wonder, and Mrs. Knight smiled down at him.

"What's his name?" Katie asked, as she gently rubbed his foot.

"Liam Karsten Knight," Kendall said.

"It's perfect," Mrs. Knight said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No of course not. I wish you boys would've told me that you were being sexually active, but I'm not mad. I'm more surprised then anything," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah. We were, too," Kendall said.

"Wait until Gustavo finds out. He's going to kill you," Katie said.

I let out a groan and Mrs. Knight shot Katie a look.

"What? We all know its true," Katie said.

"We can handle it," Kendall said.

"I'm so glad we're not the ones with a baby," James said and Carlos nodded.

"You know once we come out to Gustavo, you're coming out with us," Kendall said.

"Why us?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. We don't need to get tattled on." James added.

"I think its only fair," Kendall said.

"This sucks. And we're the safe couple," James said.

"Please. You guys aren't safe at all," I said.

"Yes we are." Carlos defended.

"Oh yeah? Then why did James-"

"Boys! I don't want to hear about what you guys did okay? Especially when Katie is in the room," Mrs. Knight said.

"Sorry." we muttered.

"Okay good. Now lets sit down and enjoy the rest of the day with the baby," Mrs. Knight said.

We all went over to the couch and I sat down beside Kendall. He threw his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled into his side. Katie was now holding the baby, but Carlos was being a little pest and trying to play with Liam. Finally, Katie had enough and she placed the baby in Carlos' arms. I was a little worried, but Kendall squeezed my hand to reassure me.

"James, we should have a baby next," Carlos said, and James' face paled.

"Oh no. One baby in this household is enough," Mrs. Knight said.

I let out a small chuckle when Carlos pouted, and James sighed in relief. I couldn't imagine those two with a baby, but I had a feeling that Carlos was never going to let that idea go.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched everyone interacting with the baby. I've been so scared and worried that no one would accept him, but everyone loves him.

Carlos and James like him a lot, and I knew that they were going to be good uncles and godfathers. Katie was going to be a good aunt to Liam, but I was still a little worried that she would try and teach him how to prank Mr. Bitters.

Mrs. Knight was just wonderful towards him, and I felt bad for ever thinking that she wouldn't like him. She truly cared for him and I was glad that Liam had her for a grandmother.

"I told you everything would be fine," Kendall said softly.

"Sorry for not believing you," I said.

"Its fine."

"We still have to tell Gustavo."

Kendall sighed. "We'll do it tomorrow okay?"

I nodded and Kendall pressed his lips to my temple. I let my eyes fall on Liam, and I smiled when I saw him reaching for James' hair. James cried out when Liam tugged harshly on his brown locks. James quickly handed the baby back to Mama Knight, and she chuckled.

I was glad that everyone was getting along with him, and I couldn't picture us without Liam. We were giving him for a reason, and I was grateful that he was here with us now. Liam really was our little miracle.

The End.

**A/N: Sucky ending I know, but I tried. I hope everyone liked this little story, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this to your favorites. Well I will come up with new stories soon, so until then. Bye =)**


End file.
